User talk:Monoblossj
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fossil Fighters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rosie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 18:00, December 5, 2009 Go! Go! Go! I'm very impressed with all you're doing for the wiki. Especially all of the pictures. It must take a lot of effort. If there's anything I can help with, just ask. Kirbyking1234 04:43, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Your English is fine, it's actually better than most English speakers. Defense can be spelled a couple different ways, as either defense in the U.S. or defence in Europe. So I assume you uploaded all of the pictures then? I can edit them all since I'm only missing a couple of vivosaurs. I might not edit too much, since I'm trying to get all the vivosaurs and get them all up to Rank 20. Just to see if there's anything that is unlocked by doing those things like in the last game. Kirbyking1234 12:50, December 2, 2011 (UTC) What the Stone Buster What the Stone Buster? Help! I'm trying to get all the head fossils of all vivosaurs to continue editing the wikia, but i'm stuck, i cant find siamo's head! if someone can give any tips to get the head i will continue editing. Siamo is really hard to get... I had to go on the original game and send its head over to champions to get it. You need two DS systems though... I had to do this with a lot of vivosaurs so you might just want to get vivosaurs like Igua and Cryo and such out of the way using this. Also, I'm nearly done getting all Rank 20 vivosaurs on champions. Hopefully I'll get the 3 brains for it. Kirbyking1234 19:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Great Work Adibeu 05:16, January 9, 2012 (UTC) So, I replied to you on my page, but again, I can send you my save file that contains the Event Vivosaurs.Also, I don't know if this is your problem, or if someone else has to deal with this, but on a few of the Vivosaur pages, the Thlasso Medal is missing. I haven't seen any others missing, though.TDD25 20:05, July 8, 2012 (UTC) One more thing. Those Event Vivosaurs I have are NOT Rank 20, so either you could raise them or I could. Not many of my original Vivosaurs are either.TDD25 20:09, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Before I forget, is there a way to send it to you here? If not, I'll need your email.TDD25 00:14, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, what would you think of getting the in-battle sprites from Fossil Fighters: Champions? There is an opportunity to take a screenshot while the Vivosaur attacks, is attacked, or at the end of the battle. If you don't want to do it, can you tell me the name of the emulator you use, because I wouln't mind trying.TDD25 02:45, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Did you get the save file? Also, do you know a safe download site to get NO$GBA from, because I just got a new computer and I'd rather not infect it with a bunch of viruses after barely a week.TDD25 04:06, July 9, 2012 (UTC) That's okay. Thanks anyway!TDD25 04:49, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I saw the medals. how'd you rank all of them up in less than a day? Also, when I used NO$GBA, the color looks different than on my DS. Is this normal? TDD25 00:27, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Actually, if you don't mind, could you send me the rom you use, because I think mine is alll weird. TDD25 01:27, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Just attatch it to an email. If the file size is too big, put it in a compressed folder. If it's still to big, then you really shouldn't bother, but if you want to go to the trouble, you could try to find a website to upload the file to.TDD25 01:31, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Even with the compressed folder? Darn.TDD25 01:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to bug you about this again, but do you know where I could get the rom? My screenshots have the colors being too pale. Also, the Five Chicken Medals you put in some of the pages are actually from Fossil Fighters, not Champions. I checked ony game to make sure. To be clear, the ones I'm talking about are the ones in the Champions Unlockables Section.TDD25 03:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Stupid internal service errors. I'll try again tomorrow. Thanks!TDD25 04:40, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Err, do you mind telling me what the name of the rom is?TDD25 03:53, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind. I figured out why my color was so funky. You use the VGA in Emulation Settings, right?TDD25 04:04, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Have you ever tried digging up Fossil rocks? Because all I get are normal rocks.TDD25 04:56, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you've got all of the Vivosaurs, except for events, right? Do you mind emailing me a copy of your save file, because, as I'm sure you've noticed, I'm kinda lacking in the Vivosaur department. I can only get so far with what I've got. TDD25 02:32, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I really want you to become an admin But if you're gonna become oe, you're gonna have to sign up or something. Dimetrodongold (talk) I need your help I need a clear picture of Ceros And other Vivos, Please! I'll see what i can do. Tell me who you are and what images do you need. I want a clear picture of Ceros, The bigger picture of Pendem, Real lie information about Toba and that's it. Fishmonkey11 (talk) 06:57, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Wait. I found the image of Ceros on the Fossil Fighters Champions website. Can you put that on there? Could you put the bigger of Pendem (A Turtle) and the rest of the colors from other vivos. Hey, Mono, it's been a while. Since you're here, mind leaving a character descrition on my blog? http://fossilfighters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TDD25/Story_Development! TDD25 (talk) 19:41, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Yep, your Dinaurian Warlord. TDD25 (talk) 03:52, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Mono! The new templates look amazing, but there are a couple small things that I think can be improved upon before it's made the official page style. #The file names for the Silver Fossil vivosaur pictures are mispelled. It's not that big a deal, but it would help future editors in case they want to use said pictures. #The Strategies portion of the template is a little... wide for just one Dino Medal. I have a possible solution for this. If we could somehow include the vivosaur's compatibility in that section, like in a second column, it might make it a little less awkward. Don't get me wrong; I love what you've done so far and I think if we were to go with what you presented, that would be a sizable step in the right direction. I'm just throwing in my input to help make it the biggest step possible. So, yeah. Good work! E44: HMU, or . 20:48, May 10, 2014 (UTC) New Template I know you worked hard on the template but I rolled them back because TDD hasn't given the final confirmation to use them. Apologies! He was on earlier but left to do something; I'd rather we wait for him to say something before making such a drastic change. Lepa Ayan (talk) 19:05, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, the use of space within the template is a bit troubling to me. I'll get back to you on it, but I will say that the top part looks nice. TDD25 (talk) 19:58, May 11, 2014 (UTC) TDD is watching a movie with his family and I was getting something from upstairs. I don't know about the others. Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 21:56, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, long time no see! I emailed you the save file from derricksh19@gmail.com (just went to double check XD) to your hotmail account. As for the sprites, sorry, haven't been able to figure out a way to extract them. I've been doing it the same way as you have all these years and believe me, if I knew, I would've done it. Sorry I couldn't be of more help on that end, but if you have any other questions feel free to ask! Great seeing you again! TDD25 (talk) 16:35, September 27, 2016 (UTC)